Un beso de buenas noches
by MariaPBlack
Summary: Ai Mikaze estaba cansado de que Syo Kurusu, su estudiante no le viera de otra forma, pero un diferente "beso de buenas noches" le haría cambiar de opinión. Y esa noche lo haría suyo -Alerta Yaoi-


**Hola~ ahora con un Syo x Ai , es primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y intente hacerla un poco diferente espero que les guste~ **

**Beso de buenas noches**

Una noche de 14 de septiembre un rubio llamado Syo Kurusu que llegaba a su habitación agotado de tanto trabajo, trabajaba día y noche con los demás miembros de STARISH, el éxito de STARISH crecía cada día mas, sus álbumes eran escuchados en varias partes de las ciudades. Las fanáticas crecían mas, el rubio tenía todo, fama, belleza, destreza, grandes amigos y talento, pero algo le faltaba.

-Necesito amor...Tsk...

Decia un Syo enterrando su cabeza en la almohada de su cama, se sentía solo a pesar de que todos sus amigos estaban en su alrededor pero a la vez se sentía solo en el mundo en que vivía, solo viviendo la vida sin vivirla como era.

Estaba concentrado recordando cada fragmento de su vida pasada y como era ahora su realidad actual pero aquella concentración se fue al fondo al sentir una acaricia en sus rubios cabellos solos pudo quitar su rostro en almohada y mirar a su espectador.

-Ai?

El mencionado era un chico de piel nivea, cabello azul llamado Ai Mikaze estaba encima del rubio mirándolo con destreza, guardando en su mente cada anatomía, cada musculo del cuerpo de el miembro de STARISH.

-Syo...

Dijo Ai relamiéndose sus labios, ya que hace tiempo le deseaba, aquel rubio molesto siempre era para el encantador pero su orgullo no lo mencionaba o no quería quería poner en marcha su plan, "Seducción al estilo Ai" por el cual puso en marcha, tomando del cuello de la camisa de Syo y luego acercarlo para después unir ambos labios en un fogoso beso de amor.

-...mm..A-Ai...mm..Ah~

Decia entre gemidos Syo al sentir como Ai acariciaba el cuerpo del aludido rubio, el trataba de soltarse pero el peli azul no se lo permitía y Syo empezando a reaccionar le dijo.

-Yo no soy gay.

Ai le miro a los ojos respondiéndole con una melodía en su voz.

-Pero yo si soy gay~

Syo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas desviaba la mirada, se sentía avergonzado, el sabia que lo que dijo hace unos minutos atrás era una mentira piadosa, el si era gay por que una vez sintió algo por su mejor amigo Natsuki o más bien decir por su otro lado, Satsuki. Una voz suave y seductor le desconcentro.

-Esta noche te mostrare que aceptar mi amor fue tu mejor opcion.

-P-Pero yo no he aceptado nada...

Ai le quito los pantalones a Kurusu de un sola estocada, mostrando un miembro que estaba empezando a colocarse erecto, el peli azul sin dudar le quito el bóxer y empezó a estimularlo con sus manos.

-Mira que tenemos aqui, eres todo un pervertido Kurusu, tu "amiguito" está despierto y deseoso de atencion.

Syo con nerviosismo oculta su rostro con su mano izquierda y con el derecho se aferraba a las sabanas de su cama. El sabía lo que vendría después y después de eso y después de todo lo demás Ai prosiguió con su labor, lamio cada parte de ese gran miembro hasta estimularlo perfectamente para luego en cuestión de segundos un gemido fuerte resonó la habitacion y una explosión lleno el rostro del peli azul aludido.

-Tendré que castigarte después por correrte y no avisar Kurusu.

Decía con un poco de enfado en su voz mientras que Syo le dijo "Gomene" y le dio su camisa para limpiarse. Ai sin perder tiempo introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Syo mientras que lamia sus pezones hasta ponerlos erectos.

-Gah... Ai ..Duele~

El peli azul uso dos dedos en la entrada diciéndole un "te acostumbraras ya lo veras" cuando ya lubrico la entrada de Syo se coloco en posición.

-Esto te dolerá al principio..Pero luego me gritaras por mas~

-Eso ni lo pienses Ai-Sempai~

-Ya lo ~

Ai sin esperar mas, entro de una sola embestida, Syo grito de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, rodeando la cintura del peliazul con sus piernas, Ai empezó a embestirlo sin piedad, sin misericordia y sin pudor.

-Ai..Ah... Mas fuerte~

-Sabia que te gustaría..Ah~

Ai trataba de controlarse porque sentía que partiría la cama en dos.

-Ah..Maldición ...con tu entrada tan estrecha~

Syo sonrió mirándole con deseo.

-Ah...Pero..ah.. eso... te encanta no?

Ai no pudo evitar sonrojarse siguio embistiendo a su rubio con fuerza, ambos sentían que el orgasmo llegaría así que se abrazaron para terminar gritando el nombre de cada uno. Ai se corrió dentro de Syo y Syo en el pecho de Ai.

-Ahora aceptas mi amor Kurusu?

-C-Como sea...

Ai sonrió y no pudo evitar besarle, hundiéndose ambos una vez más en un fogoso beso de amor. Una vez que Syo quedo profundamente dormido, Ai se incorporo y arropo a su rubio con una manta para luego susurrar.

-Desde ahora este sera el beso de las buenas noches.

Ai sonrió complacido, ahora que Syo le correspondía ya nadie podría separarlo de el, el que se atreviera estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Desde esa noche, todas las noches de Syo Kurusu eran fogosos, por suerte Natsuki estaba hospedándose en hoteles de Miami para nuevos contratos para modelaje. Pero tarde p temprano el mismo Natsuki supo de la relación de su amigo Syo y con su sempai Ai Mikaze. Pero algo sabía bien.

Que él sería feliz...Si Syo lo era...

~Fin~

-Capitulo extra-

Era un dia hermoso y para divertirse pero esta pareja no lo estaba del todo divirtiendose.

-Vamos Syo-chan. Baila y canta!

Decía Natsuki con su típico puchero, había tomado de rehén a Kurusu y le coloco un traje de conejo que lo hacía ver muy adorable. Estaban en la habitación enfrente de un gran televisor que mostraba unos dibujos de unos chicos bailando y con las pistas .Syo con recelo dijo entre dientes.

-No quiero Natsuki...Y además...Porque a mi he?.

-Porque eres adorable Syo-chan.

Dijo Natsuki como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Cantalo, es una orden o quieres que le quite los lentes a Natsuki?

Dijo Ai con una sonrisa muy manipuladora, Syo le dio una terrible escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, al solo pensar en ello le ponia la piel de gallina.

-Está bien..Está bien.. Y porque este traje?

-Eso fue cortesía de Natsuki, además no podía negarle eso, pero quiero que cantes esta canción.

Decía Ai mientras que usaba el control remoto para elegir la canción deseada. La música empieza a sonar y en la pantalla del televisor se ve la letra y pista de la canción .Syo respira profundo y toma el micrófono para empezar a cantar.

_**Uke soy...Uke soy...**_

_**No lo puedo ocultarlo mas...**_

_**Tu subes y yo bajo, en cuatro siempre me pondré.**_

_**Te seguiré a donde vayas hoy**_

_**Porque con otro no te dejare jamás.**_

_**Eres el cielo y yo la tierra**_

_**Si alguien se me acerca lo matas por perra.**_

_**Si dices que si y yo digo que no**_

_**Terminare ahogado en un pantano**_

_**Uke soy... Uke soy...**_

_**No puedo ocultarlo más...**_

_**Tu entras por detrás**_

_**Y un gemido me harás sacar.**_

_**Uke soy.. Uke soy.**_

_**Yo seré tu mascota a donde voy.**_

_**Y cuando termine esta canción, me vas a violar hoy.**_

Syo termina de cantar y tenía una gota en la cabeza con una vena en la cabeza, miro a Ai gritando.

-HOY NO ME VAS A VIOLAR!

Pobre de Kurusu por desobedecer termino siendo asotado, violado y torturado en la noche.

**Como me quedo xD ? Pobre Syo termino azotado :v, nos vemos a la proxima :33 **

**Los quiere: MariaPBlack.**


End file.
